Some typographically advanced applications have a rich selection of fonts where a user is able to select from hundreds or thousands of fonts. For example, designers who develop web pages or advertisements may be extremely concerned about visual aesthetics and font selection may be an important consideration. Simple sort and prefix savvy sort are two techniques for sorting a list of fonts. In simple sort, a list is sorted in alphabetical order using all of the words in a font name. In prefix savvy sort, a prefix portion of a font name is not considered during alphabetizing, and the sort is based on a remaining portion of a name. For example, the font New Caledonia Std includes a prefix of New and a remaining portion of Caledonia Std. Using prefix savvy sort, the font New Caledonia Std would be sorted or grouped under the letter C.
Existing techniques for presenting fonts can be cumbersome or confusing to some users. For example, in some cases, a list of fonts is presented using simple sort but a user prefers prefix savvy sort. When presented with a list of fonts that has been prefix savvy sorted, some users do not understand how the order came about and/or it is difficult to visually detect the sort order. It is particularly inconvenient or frustrating when thousands of fonts are presented to a user. It would be desirable to develop improved techniques for presenting a list of fonts to a user.